ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Kyle Lewis
Caralyn Shawnee Ortega '''(nee '''Lewis; born June 20, 1982) is an American professional wrestler and trainer currently signed to Omega Wrestling Alliance, where she works in the promotion's developmental territory, Omega Wrestling Tomorrow. Early Life Lewis was raised in Nashville's Bellevue neighborhood. She is the oldest child of William and Amelia Lewis, both former postal workers. Her father is white and her mother, who is originally from Texas, is Kickapoo. She has two siblings, Arlene (born 1985) and Paul (born 1987). She graduated from Hillwood High School in 2000. Professional Wrestling Career Early Career (2002 - 2005) After working for nearly two years to finance the move, Lewis relocated to Detroit, Michigan in March 2002 to train at Madam Vega's Wrestling School for Girls. She made her debut that November at a show just across the border in Windsor, Ontario, Canada under the name Shawnee Stone. Lewis continued to train with Vega and worked primarily in the Midwest and in Canada. In 2004, as a part of a talent exchange between Vega's school and The Five-0 Factory, Lewis spent nearly a year training and working for the Pacific Wrestling Federation in Honolulu, Hawaii under the tutelage of head trainer Jade Steel. It was in Hawaii that she started using the ring name Kyle Lewis. She returned to Detroit in April 2005. Honor Championship Wrestling (2005 - 2008) Lewis began making appearances for Philadelphia-based Honor Championship wrestling in July 2005; it was in this promotion that she met future husband Chance Silvera. She went on to hold the HCW Women's Championship on four different occasions. Inferno Wrestling (2009 - 2013; 2014 - 2017) Silvera and Lewis signed with Toronto-based Inferno Wrestling in January 2009 and debuted the following month. As two-fifths of the AWF (All Will Fall) stable, the couple won the inaugural Inferno Wrestling Tag Team Supremacy Tournament and held the Inferno Wrestling Tag Team Championships three times. Lewis also became a one-time Inferno Wrestling Champion, two-time Inferno Wrestling Provincial Champion, one-time Inferno Wrestling Cruiserweight Champion, and won the 2012 Hellfire Rumble. She left on maternity leave in February 2013, eventually returning to in-ring action in December 2014. Lewis and her husband departed from IW in July 2017. Rising Sun Championship Wrestling (2017) Lewis signed with Tokyo-based Rising Sun Championship wrestling in September 2017. She was brought in as one-half of the tag team Cardiac Arrest. Omega Wrestling Alliance (2018 - present) Trainer (2018 - present) Lewis signed with Philadelphia-based Omega Wrestling Alliance in March 2018. In April, it was reported that she had been hired to train women's wrestler's in the promotion's developmental branch, OWT. Personal Life Lewis resides in the Philadelphia suburb of Cherry Hill, New Jersey. She married fellow professional wrestler Vincent Ortega, better known by his ring name Chance Silvera, in 2010. The pair dated for five years prior. They have one daughter, Eliana, who was born in August 2013. She is good friends with Valentina Collins and Evita Verano. In Wrestling * Finishing Moves ** Southern Discomfort ''(Kneeling inverted sharpshooter) ** ''Tennessee River Crossing ''(Swinging leg-hook fireman's carry slam) * '''Signature Moves' ** Arched big boot, sometimes running ** Backdrop suplex ** Backslide driver ** Black Friday (Hammerlock DDT) ** Body Electric (second-rope high-angle sitout powerslam) ** Bridging fallaway slam ** Double-underhook facebuster ** Forearm smash, sometimes to an oncoming opponent ** German suplex, sometimes release or bridging ** Hair-pull mid-clinch knee lifts ** Headbutt, sometimes repeatedly ** Indian deathlock ** Inverted tornado DDT ** Leg-hook STO ** Shoot kick ** Triangle armbar * Nicknames ** "Country Strong" ** "Cold-Hearted" * Wrestlers Managed ** Chance Silvera * Entrance Themes ** "Out of the Black" by Royal Blood (2017) ** "Bad Girls (Drift Static Remix)" by M.I.A. (2017) Category:Female Professional Wrestlers Category:1982 births Category:Trainers Category:Native American professional wrestlers Category:American professional wrestlers Category:2000 debuts Category:OWT staff Category:OWT personnel Category:Producers Category:Krystynakills characters Category:Expatriate professional wrestlers in Japan Category:American expatriate wrestlers in Japan